L'envie de toi
by AmyLee1983
Summary: L'histoire de Kévin et Yann, flics et gays, dont le travail à prit le pas sur leur couple. Mais c'était sans compter sur Kévin qui à décidé de changer tout ca et mettre un peu de piment dans leur vie ...
1. Chapter 1

L'envie de toi …

Chapitre 1

Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà Kévin et Yann, chacun dans leur service respectif, travaillaient d'arrache-pied, le commissariat étant en sous effectifs. Ce faisant, même les simples petits moments de tendresse, qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, se faisaient rares.

Que ce soit au bureau ou à la maison, ils ne faisaient que se croiser, s'octroyant que très rarement, TROP rarement à leur goût, un furtif baisé, une légère étreinte, entre deux couloirs ou deux sonneries de réveil. Rien de très transcendant, la fatigue prenant la plupart du temps le pas sur le reste. Pourtant le manque de l'être aimé, de leurs corps si parfait l'un pour l'autre était bel et bien présent. Et cette situation commençait à leur peser à tous les deux.

Mais ce matin là Kévin en avait décidé autrement. N'y tenant plus en voyant le corps de son mari, que l'on devinait parfaitement dessiné malgré le drap qui le recouvrait, l'envie de le faire sien avait, en quelques secondes, germée dans son esprit et était devenue quasi obsessionnelle. Ce qui se traduisit très vite physiquement par une belle érection matinale, à en juger par la bosse qui venait de se former dans son boxer, devenus tout à coup trop étroit.

Kévin commenças par glisser sa main délicatement sous le drap, qui depuis, avait laissé apparaître le torse finement musclé de son homme. Il laissa ses doigts le parcourir, dessinant des petites arabesques de haut en bas, ce qui eu pour effet de faire légèrement réagir Yann. Alors, afin que celui-ci n'est aucun doute quant aux intentions de son mari, Kévin continua sa douce torture, mais cette fois, en insistant sur son bas ventre, allant jusqu'à passer que quelques millimètres de ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer de Yann. Ce qui, bien évidemment, eu l'effet escompté, à en juge par le boxer de son mari qui devint, à son tour, soudainement étriqué. Mais Yann ne bougeant toujours pas, Kévin pris son courage à deux mains :

K : Yann ? Tu dors ?

Y : Humm ….

K : J'ai envie …

Y : Et tu me dis ça, comme ça … dit-il encore endormis

K : Bah ouai ! répondit-il, tout en continuant ses caresses qui se faisaient déjà plus précises, allant maintenant jusqu'à caresser délicatement la belle bosse qui s'offrait à lui …

Et ne voyant aucune résistance de son mari, il se jeta tout à coup sur ses lèvres afin de lui offrir un baisé passionné, prémisse de ce qui allait suivre … Baisé auquel Yann répondis positivement, entrouvrant même ses lèvres afin de trouver la langue de son compagnon au plus vite. Et d'un baisé passionné, celui-ci passa à un baisé plus que fougueux… sensuel, traduisant le désir de chacun d'eux.

Kévin se détachas de ces merveilleuses lèvres pour continuer à embrasser chaque partie du corps de son homme qu'il connaissait par cœur mais qu'il avait l'impression de redécouvrir à chaque fois.

Il arriva à l'objet de tous les désirs. Il prit de ses deux mains chaque côté du boxer de Yann et le fît glisser avec sensualité, aidé de Yann qui se cambrait afin de facilité l'opération. Puis Kévin remonta et sans plus de préambule et après quelques coups de langue très habiles, pris le sexe de Yann en bouche et commenças cette douce torture que Yann affectionnait tout particulièrement grâce au savoir faire de son amour de mari. Il atteignit très vite le point de non retour, non sans s'être cambré plus que de raison, sous l'effet du plaisir qui lui procurait Kévin.

Celui-ci, après avoir laissé Yann se déverser sans retenue dans sa bouche, remonta vers lui en se passant érotiquement la langue sur les lèvres …

Y : Merci mon Ange, c'était …. Jouissif ! dit-il avec son petit air espiègle, tout en reprenant ses esprits.

K : J'en peux plus Yann, j'ai trop envie de toi là ….. J'ai grave envie d'te la mettre !

Yann fût surpris des propos de son mari, car peu habitué à ce langage venant de lui mais cela eu l'effet de l'exciter encore d'avantage et comme pour lui indiquer qu'il était plus que d'accord, il écartât les jambes et se cambrât afin d'offrir le meilleur accès possible à son mari.

Ni une, ni deux, Kévin pris place entre ses jambes, et non sans avoir d'abord préparé le terrain, car Yann était loin de jouer les passif tous les jours, il le pénétra avec force et amour, ce qui arrachât un cri de douleur mais surtout de plaisir à Yann…

Y : Oh oui Kévin … ouiii !

Kévin, voyant que Yann s'était parfaitement habitué à lui, commença ses vas et vient alternant les cadences afin de procurer le maximum de plaisir à son mari, sa moitié, son amour, son cœur, son âme…..

K : tu me fais bander à un point … t'imagine même pas ! J'crois que je pourrais te faire l'amour des heures entières …

Y : Oh Kév….. Hummm mon Ange, surtout ne t'arrête jamais ! Oh ouiii, c'est bon… vas-y …. Continus, j'veux te sentir encore … plus fort !

Après cette douce supplication, Kévin repartis de plus belle à l'assaut de son homme, donnant des coups de reins si puissants, que chacun d'eux finissaient par titiller la prostate de Yann qui était déjà sur une autre planète… à crier son plaisir à son mari qu'il aimait tant.

Leurs corps en sueur et tous ce désir électrisaient toute la chambre, voir tous l'appartement. Jusqu'au moment ou, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un, tous deux sentant poindre l'extase, ils se cambraient, sans que le bleu de l'océan ne quitte le vert émeraude. Kévin poussât un rugissement bestial en se déversant au plus profond de Yann et celui-ci n'en pouvant plus de hurler sa jouissance, se laissa aller entre leurs deux corps alletants, en sueur et remplis d'amour …..

Kévin vint s'allonger délicatement sur le torse de Yann, toujours en lui à la demande de celui-ci…

Y : Tu m'as tellement manqué mon Ange …. Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ! dit-il comme un cri d'amour à l'amour de sa vie.

K : Oh que si, je peux l'imaginer ! N'en disant pas plus, car les mots étaient superflus. Il venait de prouver à Yann à quel point, lui aussi, lui avait manqué …

C'est donc reput, pour le moment, de tout cet amour, qu'ils s'étaient enfin décidés à se préparer à aller bosser. Encore une journée interminable qui s'annonçait…

Mais après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble, Kévin n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là et une petite lueur vint éclairer son regard océan avec une pointe de malice …

A suivre…

Si vous avez aimé …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Comme à leurs habitudes, arrivés au commissariat, ils prirent l'ascenseur et ne se séparèrent qu'une fois arrivé à l'étage de la PJ. Mais contrairement à ceux de ces dernières semaines, ce matin là, ce n'est qu'après un doux baisé et le sourire aux lèvres en repensant aux heures précédentes qu'ils se quittèrent pour rejoindre leurs services respectifs.

Quand Yann arriva à l'étage de la BAC, ses collègues ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer la mine réjouis et sereine de leur Capitaine, ce qui 'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour eux que ce qui avait dû se passer entre le moment ou il les avait quittés la veille et son arrivée ce matin en était la cause. Stéphane voulus d'ailleurs le faire savoir.

H : Bonjour Capitaine !

S : Salut Yann ! T'as l'air en pleine forme ce matin ?

Y : Où tu veux en venir là ! Répondit-il sans prendre la peine de lui retourner son bonjour.

S : Rien, enfin …. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu comme ça, donc ta soirée à dû être bonne !

Ce qui eu pour effet de mettre Yann en rogne au point qu'il lui réponde du tac au tac …

Y : Eh bah non, loupé ! Mais ce matin mon mari m'as fait baisé comme un Dieu, j'ai pris mon pied comme jamais ! Ca t'pose un problème ?

Le gardien de la paix ne savait plus où se mettre et Stéphane tout penaud, essayas de balbutier une excuse et de garder contenance …

S : Non, bien sûr que non ! J'voulais juste dire que ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, c'est tous. Pas la peine de t'énerver …

Y : Ouai bah la prochaine fois soit moins con et réfléchis avant de dire des conneries … ça t'changeras !

Putain, il fallait qu'il y en ait un qui me gâche ma journée avec ses réflexions à la con, pensa-t-il.

Après tous, qu'est ce que ça pouvait leur foutre ce qu'il avait fait pour être de bonne humeur, c'était sa vie privée et il en faisait encore ce qu'il en voulait !

Yann entra dans son bureau encore énervé et claqua la porte tout en aboyant …

Y : Non mais c'est plus un commissariat ici, c'est un véritable immeuble de concierge !

Ce que tous l'étage de la Bac eu le loisir d'entendre.

« Enfin tranquille » pensa-t-il, une fois assis dans son fauteuil. Il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à leurs ébats de ce matin, ce qui le fît sourie de nouveau …

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder un moment et s dit que Kévin avait eu bien raison de prendre les choses en mains, ils en avaient tellement besoin. Il se surprit même à culpabiliser pour ne pas en avoir eu l'idée le premier et avoir laissé le boulot les accaparer autant sans réagir.

Après tous, c'est lui qui était le plus souvent en demande et qui prenait les initiatives d'habitude… « pour le plus grand plaisir de Kévin » pensa-t-il, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Mais que c'était bon quand son homme prenait les commandes !

Yann sentit son excitation pointer le bout de son nez rien qu'à ce souvenir … il fallait qu'il se calme sinon il ne tiendrait pas la journée !

Au même moment, à l'étage de la PJ, à peine avait-il déposé ses affaires dans son bureau que Kévin repensa lui aussi à ce matin très « caliente » et à cette idée qui ne le quittait plus depuis leur départ de l'appartement.

Il voulut quitter le bureau, mais se ravisa car c'est à ce moment précis qu'Alex choisit de faire son entrée…

A : Salut Kévin ! Alors, prêt pour une nouvelle journée de merde ?

K : T'inquiète, ça sera peut-être plus calme aujourd'hui. Dit-il avec sa zen attitude légendaire.

A : Vas-y … raconte …

K : De quoi tu parles ? T'as fumé la moquette ou quoi !

A : Arrête mon pote, me prend pas pour un con, on m'l'as fait pas à moi ! T'es en mode Rambo depuis des semaines et là … j'arrive et j'ai le Dalaï Lama face à moi ! Alors raconte … j'veux savoir le pourquoi du comment … dit-il en ayant déjà une petite idée quant à la raison de ce changement radical …. « YANN »

Kévin devint rouge comme une pivoine à l'idée de raconter son périple de ce matin … Mais Laura arrivant sur cet entre fait, il faut sauvé in extremis …

K : Tiens Laura ! Salut !

L : Euh … oui … salut ! Elle fût surprise par l'enthousiasme que son arrivée provoquait chez son meilleur ami.

A : bon bah moi j'y vais. A plus Kévin ! Et il sortit du bureau aussi vite qu'il le pu.

Kévin regarda Laura, l'air dubitatif ...

K : Y s'passe quoi là ? Y'a un stress avec Alex ?

L : il me gonfle ! On s'est encore pris la tête pour des conneries ce matin…

K : Eh ca va aller … reste cool, reste toi-même et tout iras bien !

L (avec un petit sourire) : Comment tu fais pour être aussi zen … ce qui est d'autant plus surprenant, vu ton caractère de ses derniers jours …

Elle le regarda avec interrogation et insistance…

Kévin ne pu donc s'empêcher de rire ouvertement et se mis à raconter à Laura ses exploits de ce matin, non sans une pointe de fierté dans la voix et de bonheur dans les yeux. Ce qui git sourire Laura. Sourire qui s'effaça rapidement quand elle fût appelée par Duval pour une affaire.

Profitant de cette courte accalmie, Kévin en profita pour s'échapper du bureau et ni une, ni deux, se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de la Commissaire, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il frappa à la porte et attendis que Mercier lui dise d'enter.

K : bonjour Commissaire, je peux vous voir un moment, j'aurais une demande à vous soumettre ?

M : Bien sûr Laporte, entré. Alors, vous m'avez l'air bien nerveux ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

K : Voilà … ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'on ne compte plus nos heures et … il hésita un instant à continuer …

M : Et ? Allez-y Laporte, je vais pas vous bouffer !

K : …. Et Yann est épuisé, moi aussi d'ailleurs, on a besoin d'un break …. Donc je voulais savoir s'il était possible de prendre deux jours de congés ?

M : Et c'est cette question que vous aviez si peur de me poser ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire

K : Bah on est toujours en sous effectifs alors …

M : Alors vous pensiez que je vous enverrais balader à la seconde même ou vous me poseriez la question … ca serai pour quand ces deux jours ?

K : Dés ce soir … dit-il penaud et hésitant.

M (faisant mine de réfléchir) : D'accord.

K (surpris) : D'accord ?

M : Vous êtes dur de la feuille Laporte ? Oui, c'est d'accord, vous vous êtes donnez du mal ses derniers temps, y'a rien de mal à vouloir reprendre un peu d'énergie et puis je pense qu'on pourra se passer de vous et du Capitaine Berthier pour deux jours … mais pas plus.

K : Ca sera suffisant … merci Commissaire !

Kévin sortis du bureau, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, en pensant à son plan qui commençait à prendre forme. Et c'est sans plus attendre qu'il regagna son bureau pour pofiner les détails de l'escapade qu'il prévoyait d'offrir à son mari.

Une fois finis, Kévin se dirigea vers la cafétéria pour un bon café. Mais il fût attrapé manu militari par le bras et tiré avec précipitation dans la salle des archives ! Quelle fût sa surprise en découvrant un Yann cent milles voltes fermer la porte à clé.

Et c'est sans aucune parole pour son petit ange, qu'il se jeta sur ses lèvres avec frénésie.

N'ayant pas trouvé le moyen de se ressaisir quelques instants plus tôt dans son bureau, il s'était rué dans l'ascenseur avec la ferme intention de trouer Kévin au plus vite, coûte que coûte, car lui seul pourrait le ramener à son état « normal ». Et il voulait prouver à son homme ainsi qu'à lui-même que lui aussi pouvait encore prendre des initiatives de ce genre.

Kévin fût surpris de cet assaut, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répondre fiévreusement au baisé de son mari, surtout quand celui-ci avait ce regard vert émeraude plein d'excitation.

Yann commença à déshabiller Kévin avec avidité sans pour autant décoller ses lèvres des siennes afin de continuer le balai sensuel de leurs langues. Kévin se retrouva rapidement nu comme un vers, dos aux étagères blindées d'archives. Yann qui s'était également dévêtis, ne gardant que son boxer, s'était mis à genoux devant son homme, faisant face à cette belle érection pour laquelle il se savait responsable, ce qui le remplit de fierté.

Sans plus attendre, il prit le sexe de Kévin en bouche, le léchant de part et d'autre, faisant des vas et vient incessants, allant parfois titiller le gland de son amant avec sa langue chaude à souhait, tout en malaxant ses fermes si fermes. Ce qui fit crier Kévin de plaisir, et qui ne pu se retenir d'agripper la tignasse brune de Yann afin de l'aider dans la cadence de ses vas et vient. Kévin déversa sa semence douce-amère dans la bouche de Yann qui n'en perdit pas une goutte.

Une fois remonté à la hauteur de son compagnon, Yann n'attendis même pas qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits, il baissa son boxer, souleva Kévin avec force et le pénétra d'un coup de reins puissant mais sans brutalité aucune. Kévin hurla d'excitation face à la fougue de son amour de mari …

K : Oh oui Yann … Ouiiii !

Y : T'aimes ça hein ! Dis-le, j'veux t'entendre le dire, j'en ai besoin !

K : Oh oui, j'aime ça ! Je t'aime …. Baise-moi Yann …. Baise-moiiiii !

Yann s'exécuta et entreprit des vas et vient puissants afin que Kévin puisse le sentir au plus profond de son être. Allant et venant, ils étaient tous deux en sueur, comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre, Kévin se cramponnant de toutes ses forces aux étagères derrières lui, les jambes accrochées dans le dos de Yann, qui lui aussi, tenant fermement de ses mains les fesses de Kévin, criait son bonheur de donner autant de plaisir à son amant.

S'embrassant à en perdre haleine, se donnant l'un à l'autre comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait avec aucun autre, ils étaient au paradis de l'extase.

Ce fût par un dernier coup de reins donner par Yann, encore plus puissant que les autres qu'ils atteignirent la jouissance ultime dans un « je t'aime » mutuel.

Ils se laissèrent glisser au sol, toujours imbriqués, ne faisant qu'un, afin de reprendre contenance, après cette chevauchée fantastique …

K (encore alletant par ce qu'il venait de vivre) : Tu vas peut-être pouvoir me dire maintenant ce qui t'as pris ! Dit-il avec un sourire plein de satisfaction.

C'était en quel honneur tous ça ?

Y (un sourie coquin aux lèvres) : J'voulais simplement te remercier à ma façon pour le bonheur que tu m'as procuré ce matin … J't'aime tellement Kévin …. Ne l'oublie jamais.

K (émus) : Je t'aime aussi … plus que tout. Il est pas encore né le poulpe qui pourra me séparer de toi ! D'ailleurs, il n'y aura jamais aucun homme sur terre qui le pourra !

Y : J't'ai donné mon cœur et mon âme, dés que j'ai su que c'était toi et personne d'autre … J'aimerais tellement qu'on ai enfin un peu de répit ….

K : Bah justement… on est en week-end à partir de ce soir et pour deux jours entiers, rien qu'à nous…. J'voulais te faire ce cadeau, on avait besoin de se retrouver. Alors dés demain, on pars, et ce sera juste toi et moi

Y : C'est pas vrai ! T'as fait ça … et Mercier à acceptée ! T'es vraiment incroyable, tu l'sais … tu M'étonnes chaque jour un peu plus …

Ils se séparèrent délicatement et se rhabillèrent, plus amoureux que jamais. Et après un tendre baisé, ils quittèrent la salle des archives, qui décidemment faisait toujours son petit effet, et repartirent chacun à leur poste, non sans avoir préalablement vérifié que personne n'était dans les parages.

Yann se dirigea vers son bureau d'un air plus que satisfait et pensa que finalement, la journée au commissariat finirait mieux qu'elle n'avait commencée à son arrivée …

A suivre si le cœur vous en dit….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Ce matin là, Kévin était debout depuis un moment, impossible pour lui de dormir plus longtemps en pensant à leur départ imminent pour ces deux jours avec son homme. Et il s'était fait la promesse que ce week-end en amoureux serait inoubliable et de tout faire pour que son mari s'en souvienne à jamais.

Il ne savait pas trop si c'était le fait de toutes ces semaines de régime sexuel forcé, mais Kévin était surpris lui-même de l'insassiable appétit qui l'habitait ces derniers jours. En règle générale, c'était Yann qui jouait ce rôle _…. à merveille soit dit en passant_, pensa-t-il.

Peut-être était-ce tous simplement que plus les jours passaient avec son homme et plus il en était amoureux fou…

Kévin en était la de ses réflexions quand il sentit des bras puissants l'entourer et un corps chaud se coller à lui…

Y : Bonjour mon ange !

K (se retournant et l'embrassant tendrement) : Bonjour amour de ma vie !

Y : « amour de ma vie » ! J'aime quand tu me parle comme ça …

Yann ne l'en serra que plus fort et déjà commençait à passer ses mains sus son tee-shirt, tout en lui déposant de doux baisés dans le cou, lui mordillant même le lob de l'oreille. Au contact de sa peau si douce et chaude, les instincts de Yann réagirent immédiatement et déjà son boxer devenait un poil trop étroit ….

Kévin senti de suite la différence. Ils se regardèrent, Kévin avec un air amusé par la situation et Yann avec son regard coquin et remplit de désir que son époux ne connaissait que trop bien…

K : Yann… il est à peine 6h du matin et t'es levé que depuis 5 minutes …

Y : Et alors ! Y'a pas d'heure pour être excité et fou de désir pour son mari … dit-il avec un regard sans équivoque.

K (souriant) : Tu me surprendras décidemment chaque jour ! Mais j'aime quand tu le fais… c'est toujours une bonne surprise.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à sa demande en mariage pour laquelle il n'avait eu aucune certitude quant à la réponse de Yann, qui pourtant n'avait pas hésité une seconde à dire OUI, et il sourit à ce souvenir.

Pendant ce temps, Yann n'était pas resté inactif et avait continué ses caresses à la découverte de son corps caché sous ses vêtements…

K : Yann … Yann ! Dieu sait que j'adore, mais on a un train à prendre j'te rappel ...

Y (sa tête toujours enfouis dans son cou) : Tu l'as dis toi-même, il est à peine 6h donc on a du temps devant nous vu que le trin n'est qu'à 9h…. Et puis la valise est prête, étant donner que TU as tout préparé hier soir ! Donc …

Yann était bien décidé à ce que ses caresses ne soient qu'un début…

K : Mais il faut se préparer et prendre le p'tit dèj' avant d'aller à la gare.

Y (un air gourmand sur le visage) : J'ai décidé que mon p'tit dèj' ce matin ce serait toi ! Tu m'fait bander mon ange… j'en peux plus… j'vais exploser !

Kévin n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que Yann l'avait déjà retourné et plaqué contre le rebord du plan de travail de la cuisine. Kévin se penchant et s'allongeant de tout son torse dessus fût, dans la seconde qui suivie, en feu par la fougue tant aimée de son mari.

Yann descendant son boxer ainsi que celui de Kévin, vit qu'il n'était plus le seul au garde à vous…

Y : J'pensais mettre plus longtemps à te faire réagir, mais heureux de voir l'effet que j'te fais !

K : Tu me fais toujours de l'effet !

Cette réflexion ne donnas que plus d'envie à Yann qui, n'y tenant plus, pénétra Kévin sans plus de préliminaire, d'un coup de reins puissant, arrachant par la même un cri de plaisir à son homme. Tout en lui remontant une jambe au niveau du plan de travail, il commença donc à se déchainer en lui comme l'aimait Kévin qui déjà avait agrippé ses fesses afin de le sentir plus profondément en lui. Pendant que Yann continuait ses vas et vient incessant, ses mains posées sur le dos de son amant, e caressant, avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, tellement son plaisir était immense…

Y (au comble de l'excitation) : Oh Kév' … tu m'rends fou !

K (alletant): Je sais …. Je l'sens ….. prend moi Yann ….. encore … !

Yann s'exécutas pendant de longue minutes avant que celui-ci n'étant pas loin de l'extase, pris le sexe de Kévin afin de lui procurer la même jouissance. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils l'atteignirent, dans un cri bestialement satisfait.

Yann se laissa retombé sur le dos de Kévin, toujours en lui, afin qu'ils reprennent pied.

Après ce copieux petit déjeuner, ils furent fin prêt et se mirent en route, direction la gare TGV de l'aéroport Roissy Charles Gaulle, où les attendait le train qui les emmènerait à destination.

4h de TGV et 10 min de Métro plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à bon port… et même LE port … plus précisément, le vieux port de Marseille !

Il faisait un temps magnifique et la chaleur était étouffante mais que c'était beau à voir…

K : Regarde comme c'est beau !

Y : C'est super beau mon ange … mais dis moi que l'hôtel n'est plus très loin là …

K : Rohh… commence pas à râler ! Pas déjà !

Y : Je râle pas mais j'en ai plein les bottes… le TGV, le Métro, la chaleur… j'ai juste envie de me poser et de prendre une bonne douche !

K : T'inquiete l'hôtel est à deux pas d'ici… (réfléchissant) Et finalement une douche n'est pas une mauvaise idée … dit-il en voyant maintenant le regard de Yann poser sur lui …

K : Oh toi, ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Y : Quoi ? J'ai rien dis ! répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

K : Pas besoin ! Je sais très bien à quoi tu penses Berthier !

Yann se rapprochas dangereusement de lui …

Y : Ah oui … vraiment ?

K : J'te vois venir gros comme une baraque ! Mais j'ai pas envie de passer mes deux jours de congés enfermé dans une chambre d'hôtel !

Y : Oh Kévin ! C'est qu'une douche ! Et puis qui t'as parlé de rester cloitré dans la chambre … Y'a plein d'endroit à découvrir à Marseille …

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, passant pour des fou auprès des passants les moins indulgents et donnant le sourire à d'autres, plus enclin à leur joie communicative.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, ils prirent le numéro et le code de leur chambre que Kévin avait soigneusement réservé au nom de Laporte-Berthier et montèrent au 7e étage, porte 712 pour enfin accéder à ce qui serait leur cocon pour les deux prochains jours.

Kévin les installaient tranquillement pendant que Yann partis prendre cette douche tant espérée. Kévin lui avait laissé le champ libre car il y avait fort à parier que si ça avait été l'inverse, Yann n'aurait pas résisté et serait venus le rejoindre dans la douche pour toute autre activité que celle de se laver.

Quand Yann fût sorti de la douche, les affaires étaient rangées et Kévin pu prendre sa place dans la salle de bain, non sans un petit bisou au passage. Baisé se traduisant come un « sans rancune », ayant fait échouer la pensée lubrique de Yann concernant une hypothétique douche coquine.

Yann ne trouvant pas son jean, passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte pour poser la question à Kévin. Mais ce qu'il vit le figea sur place, oubliant jusqu'à la raison de sa venue. Kévin était là, nu, sous le jet d'eau, se frottant….. Non… se caressant, selon la vision personnelle de Yann, ce qui irrémédiablement fit monter son désir …. _« Il est beau comme c'est pas permis_ », _« Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi sexy » _pensa-t-il.

En une fraction de seconde, son envie pris le dessus et il enjamba la petite baignoire, ne se préoccupant même pas de son boxer, très étroit, et de son polo qui furent aussitôt noyés…

Kévin sursauta ….

K : Yann ! Mais t'es fou !

Y : Ouai … de toi, ouai !

K (riant aux éclats) : Regarde moi ça…. T'es tous trempé….. c'est malin !

Il se dit que lui, en revanche, n'avait pas été très malin…. Comment avait-il put penser que sa petite ruse suffirait à faire abdiquer son homme ? Il le connaissait pourtant suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il ne renoncerait pas aussi facilement. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment il l'espérait lui aussi, malgré son envie de profiter des joies de Marseille au plus vite.

Alors, afin de ne pas y passer la journée, même s'il n'en demanderait pas moins habituellement, Kévin pris les choses en mains et délesta très vite Yann de son polo imbibé d'eau et de son boxer qui avait subis le même sort. Puis il se mit automatiquement à genoux dans la baignoire, pris en bouche le sexe bien dressé de Yann et commenças sa douce torture. Tout en le laissant lui lécher le gland, mordiller ses abricots bien mûrs et allé et venir avec sa bouche, Yann ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur le crâne de son époux, tant son plaisir était grand.

Quand il fût sur le point d'éjaculer, Kévin essaya de se reculer mais son mari en avait décidé autrement et le retenant, se déversa dans sa bouche. Kévin avala sa semence douce-amère sans rechigner, n'en perdant pas une goutte.

Une fois Kévin revenue à hauteur de lui, Yann l'embrassa passionnément puis le plaqua contre la paroi, son torse en contact avec le carrelage froid fit frémir Kévin. Et sans plus attendre, Yann partis à l'assaut de son amant en le pénétrant avec puissance et douceur et commença ses vas et vient. Kévin, plus qu'excité, reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Yann, sa main gauche sur le carrelage pour garder un semblant d'équilibre et sa main droite agrippa la nuque de son homme, qui lui, passa son bras autour de sa taille et posa sa main gauche sur celle de Kévin, entrelaçant leurs doigts afin que leurs alliances se touchent, à n'en faire plus qu'une. Ce petit tintement décupla leur désir l'un de l'autre. Leurs cris étaient à la hauteur de leur plaisir. Et à ce moment précis, Kévin n'espérait qu'une chose ….. que les murs ne soient pas trop fin …

Afin de lui donner autant de plaisir que lui en avait, Yann entreprit une douce caresse sur le sexe de son amant au même rythme que ses propres coups de reins. C'est alletant et complètement en sueur qu'ils atteignirent le point de non retour ensemble, criant chacun le prénom de l'autre, Yann laissant retomber sa tête dans la nuque de Kévin…

K : C'était … génial mon cœur !

Y : Ca aurait été dommage de passer à côté, non ? dit-il tout sourire.

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de reprendre une douche, ensemble, mais sagement cette fois.

Ils sortirent et s'habillèrent, le sourire aux lèvres, Yann devant changer son fusil d'épaule vu l'état de son polo.

L'après-midi étant magnifique mais déjà bien avancée suite au petit imprévu vécus avec bonheur dans la salle de bain, ils partirent en direction du vieux port. De là, ils décidèrent d'acheter leurs billets et prirent la navette, direction la splendide Ile de Frioul…

A suivre ….

Si le cœur vous en dit toujours ….


	4. Chapter 4

CAusten : Sur ce site elle est nouvelle comme histoire mais sinon je l'ai écrite il y a plus d'un an et demi maintenant, c'est même la toute première histoire sur Kévin et Yann que j'ai écrite ;) contente que tu aimes ... j'espère que la suite te plairas toute autant ... ainsi que le tome 2 de cette histoire que je publierais peut-être après celle-ci ;)

Chapitre 4

Une fois embarqués, Keyann prirent place au 1er étage de la navette afin d'avoir la meilleure vue possible. Ils étaient placés tous derrière à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Kévin s'extasiait devant le magnifique paysage qui se dessinait sous ses yeux, sous le regard attendris d'un Yann plus amoureux que jamais de son mari. Il était amusé par le côté enfantin que Kévin avait su garder au fil des années et ne l'en aimait que plus quand il le voyait comme ça…

Y : Je t'aime Kévin Laporte…

K (surpris par cette déclaration soudaine) : Euh … merci….

Y (souriant) : C'est tout l'effet qu' ça te fais !

K : Bah … j'suis juste surpris ! j'ai pas l'habitude de tant de spontanéité de ta part … mais j'aime !

Y : … j'avais juste besoin de te l'dire….

K : J't'aime aussi Yann … tu l'sais hein !

Y : Bien sûr que je l'sais, tu m'le prouve tous les jours que Dieu fait …

Et Yann pris la main de son mari et embrassa ses lèvres avec une infinie tendresse. Ils finirent par se séparer, faute de souffle mais il était déjà trop tard et l'un comme l'autre sentait le désir de l'être aimé.

Ce fut Kévin qui laissa s'exprimer son envie le premier, ce qui laissa Yann pantois. Son mari, d'habitude si pudique et discret en public …. Décidemment Yann appréciait de plus en plus l'air ambiant de Marseille qui semblait réussir à son homme.

Kévin avait posé sa main sur l'entre-jambe de Yann qui se délectait déjà de la douce caresse. Afin que le plaisir soit partagé et parce qu'il en avait tout autant envie, Yann entreprit le même geste envers son époux.

Tous deux profitaient de se petit moment de plaisir qu'ils s'infligeaient mutuellement. Pour que celui-ci soit total, l'un et l'autre passèrent leurs mains respectives sous leurs boxers pour prendre possession de leurs sexes déjà durcis de plaisir. Et le fait de savoir la bateau plein de passagers pouvant les surprendre à tous moment les excitaient d'avantage, même Kévin.

C'est avachi sur leurs sièges, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière qu'ils se déversèrent dans la main de l'autre, non sans un petit soupir de satisfaction. Aussi gourmand l'un que l'autre de cette friandise, ils n'oublièrent pas de se lécher les doigts afin de ne rien perdre de cette gâterie.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils accostèrent sur l'Ile du Château d'If afin de débarquer et embarquer certains passagers avant de finir leur traversée pour enfin atteindre l'Ile de Frioul. Kévin était blotti dans les bras de son homme quand ils arrivèrent à destination.

N'ayant pas spécialement faim, ils prirent une petite collation dans un des snacks de l'Ile, histoire de ne pas crever la dalle en pleine balade. En hauteur, la vue était à couper le souffle, bien entendus Kévin ne pu s'empêcher de prendre plusieurs clichés du paysage ainsi que de Yann.

Ils croisèrent le chemin d'un groupe de jeunes femmes venues des 4 coins de la France pour partager un week-end entre amies. Kévin, avec sa facilité à nouer contact, alla vers elles pour leur demander si l'une d'elles pouvait les prendre tous les deux en photo. Amy Lee se dévoua sans grande difficulté et pris même plusieurs clichés ou cas ou. Comment aurait-elle pu refuser, avec ce magnifique sourire entouré de fossettes qu'il lui offrait.

Photos furent faites et c'est tous naturellement que Yann proposa à ce charmant petit groupe de prendre un verre ensemble en face du petit port afin de les remercier de leur gentillesse. C'est donc en compagnie Amy Lee, Cess, Andy, Marie-Paule, Jenni, Maud, Anto, Jess, Audrey et Rybi qu'ils finirent l'après-midi, à papoter de tout et de rien comme l'aurait fait des amis de longue date. Les filles durent les quittés afin de regagner Marseille et Keyann les embrassèrent comme du bon pain.

De nouveau seuls, Yann aperçus la petite crique en contrebas et trouvas l'endroit parfais pour un petit plongeon. Une fois en bas, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement en caleçon de ban et s'octroyèrent une baignade, s'amusant comme des gamins, à se couler l'un l'autre. Ils étaient beaux à voir, aussi heureux avec si peu.

Quelques brasses plus tard, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient bien, à l'abri des regards, à s'embrasser sans aucune gêne ni peur de se faire surprendre. Ce qui, évidemment, n'échappa pas à Yann. Kévin le regardas et voyant sont regards, compris de suite ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Pensée dont il eu confirmation quelques secondes plus tard…

Y : L'eau est super bonne pour cette heure, tu trouve pas ?

K : C'est sûr, ça me change de la température des plages de Biarritz !

Y : …

K (avec un petit sourire en coin) : Bon … qu'est ce que t'as en tête ? Je connais ce regard !

Y (comme pris en faute, mais sans se décontenancer) : Tu t'es déjà fais baisé en pleine Méditerranée … ? Dit-il avec son sourire le plus coquin possible.

K : Non … mais je sens que ma première fois est pour maintenant !

Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ce fut Kévin qui, ni une, ni deux se jeta au cou de Yann, l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Yann démarra au quart de tour et déjà plongea sous l'eau pour délester Kévin de son maillot, se débarrassant du sien au passage, qui flottèrent rapidement dans l'eau.

Kévin enserra le cou de son homme et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le contact de leurs sexes gorgés de sang les combla d'excitation et sans plus attendre Yann pénétra Kévin dans une douceur infinie, ce qui lui arracha un cri de pur bonheur, suivi rapidement de celui de Yann, tout aussi heureux. Il commença de petits vas et vient, se retirant complètement parfois pour mieux y replonger afin de procuré un maximum de plaisir à son amant qui, il le voyait bien, n'en pouvait déjà plus, ce qui le fit malicieusement sourire…

Y : Ca va mon ange ?

K : Ca va …

Y : T'aime pas ? Dit-il faussement vexé…

K (au bord de l'évanouissement) : Evidemment que si ! Mais …. J'en peu plus Yann …. Prend moi… j't'en supplie …. BAISE-MOI YANN ! avait-il finis pas crier

Devant une telle supplication, Yann ne put qu'accéder à sa demande et le pénétra de nouveau, jusqu'à la garde cette fois. Tous en essayant tant bien que mal de garder le peu d'équilibre que l'eau leur apportait, allant et venant à une cadence soutenue, Kévin s'agrippant avec force à Yann,, ils avaient l'agréable impression de flotter dans un océan de plaisir. Après quelques coups de reins bien appuyés de Yann, ils atteignirent le nirvana dans un hurlement, non retenus, de jouissance, se criant leur amour dans un « je t'aime » mutuel.

Une fois sortis et sec, ils remontèrent et découvrirent avec surprise la caserne de Pompiers située à deux pas de la crique. Ils s'extasiaient devant les immenses camions quand l'un des pompiers s'approcha …

Pompier : bonjour !

Y et K : Bonjour !

Y : C'est surprenant de trouver une caserne sur une si petite Ile …

P : Oui, on à une équipe assez restreinte mais en tant que Marins-Pompiers on ne peut pas être mieux placés.

K : Et puis le cadre n'est pas dégueulasse non plus !

P : C'est vrai que c'est plutôt agréable… Y'a pire comme décor ! Dit-il tous sourire

K : C'est clair que ça nous change de Paris !

Y : Y'a pas à dire !

P : Vous êtes de Paris ?

K : Non …. Enfin oui …. Disons que Yann est un parisien pure souche… moi je suis de Biarritz à la base

Y : C'est un immigré !

Les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire …

P : ET vous faites partis des Pompiers de Paris ?

K : Non, on est plutôt dans une autre branche nous…

P : …..

Y : On est flic

P : Tous les deux ?

K : Oui…

Y : Kévin est lieutenant à la Police Judiciaire et moi Capitaine à la BAC

P : Rien que ça ! Eh bah ça doit pas être triste tous les jours !

K : Oh non… loin de là !

P : Et vous arrivez à gérer votre vie personnelle et vos emplois du temps ? C'est pas trop difficile ? La vie de couple n'est déjà pas simple avec un flic alors deux !

Le pompier avait de suite pris conscience que Yann et Kévin formait un couple et ne s'en était pas formalisé, comme si voir deux hommes en couple était le plus naturel du monde. Ce que Kévin et Yann appréciaient tous particulièrement. C'était l'une de ces TROP rares fois où ils ne se sentaient pas différents des autres couples dis « normaux ».

K : Bah c'est pas facile tous les jours mais on a su trouver notre équilibre au fil du temps…

Y : Et on est plus heureux que jamais !

P : Ca se voit ! Je veux pas être indiscret mais …. (Semblant hésiter) vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? Car vous donné l'impression de vous connaître depuis toujours.

Y : C'est pas indiscret, rassure toi … On s'est rencontrés y'a 5 ans quand Kévin à eu son affectation à Paris.

K (regardant Yann amoureusement) : Ca a été le coup de foudre ! Y'a eu des hauts et des bas mais on à dépassés tous ça et aujourd'hui on est mariés depuis bientôt 2 ans ! Dit-il avec une grande fierté dans le regard.

P : Eh bien, ca fait plaisir de voir autant de bonheur au grand jour ….

Ils discutèrent encore un moment jusqu'à ce que, comme à l'accoutumé, l'estomac de Kévin ne les rappels à l'ordre. Ce qui fit rire les deux autres…

Y : Bon, je crois qu'on va devoir y aller, j'ai un estomac sur pattes à nourrir !

Kévin faussement gêné lui assena un petit coup sur le crâne…

P : J'comprends ça, j'suis pareil ! L'appel de l'estomac ça se respecte ! dit-il en souriant

K (un sourire aux lèvres) : MERCI ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend !

Le jeune pompier trouvas ce petit couple bien sympathique et les convias avec plaisir à le rejoindre le soir même à la caserne…

P : On fait une petite soirée ici ce soir, ça me ferait plaisir de vous y voir ! Vous êtes les Bienvenus… vous pourrez visiter un peu la caserne comme ça, c'est à 21H30 … Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour le retour, la dernière navette est à minuit.

Yann voyant le regard pétillant de Kévin, répondis du tac au tac ….

Y : Avec plaisir …. On y sera ! Voyant Kévin souriant, il su qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Ils furent à peine partis qu'un panneau blanc à l'écriture noire vint leur sauter aux yeux. Yann se tourna vers Kévin ….

Y : Pizza ?

K : Ouai pizza ….

Le restaurant n'était pas bondé, ils purent donc diner tranquillement, en tête à tête, se tenant la main comme n'importe quel couple, revigorés par l'attitude de jeune pompier. « Si tous le monde pouvait être aussi ouvert à la « différence »… » pensa Yann.

Tous en dégustant leurs pizzas, ils se remémoraient l'inoubliable après-midi qu'ils venaient de passer sur cette Ile, aux plaisantes rencontres qu'ils avaient fait, avec Ludovic, le jeune Marin-Pompier tolérant mais surtout avec ces dis jeunes femmes si sympathiques, toutes aussi différentes les une que les autres mais « tellement soudées par l'amitié qui les liaient » se souvint Kévin.

21h30 fût vite arrivé. Après un dessert que, pour une fois, Yann supplia d'avoir et une fois l'addition réglée, ils se rendirent, comme promis à Ludovic, à la caserne.

La soirée ne faisait que commencée….

A suivre ….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Kévin et Yann arrivèrent à la caserne. Ludovic était de suite venus les salue, les ayant vu de loin. Il leur présenta quelques uns de ses collègues, qu'ils trouvèrent très accueillants, puis leur indiqua les endroits qui, selon lui, serait les plus intéressants de la soirée …. Le buffet et le bar.

Pour l'occasion, les camions avaient été placés à l'arrière de la caserne, tous pimpant et déployés afin que les « civils » invités à la soirée puissent, s'ils le désiraient, les admirer. Ce qui avait laissé le champ libre aux Marins-Pompiers de Frioul de tous organiser à l'intérieur de la petite caserne.

La fête, bien qu'en comité restreint, battait son plein et Keyann avaient même eux la bonne surprise d'y revoir Amy Lee, Cess, Andy, Jenni, et Audrey avec qui ils commencèrent à discuter un peu. Yann s'entendais très bien avec la totalité des filles et s'amusait de voir qu'il leur faisait à toutes le même effet. Mais Amy Lee et Kévin semblait avoir tissé un véritable lien, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, ce qui fit sourire Yann, heureux de voir son homme aussi joyeux.

La température extérieure ajoutée à la chaleur des corps se déhanchant sur la piste de danse eurent raison de Yann qui sorti prendre l'air un moment, l'occasion rêvée de fumer une cigarette. Un des Marins-Pompiers faisait de même et c'est tous naturellement qu'ils engagèrent la conversation, Yann savait que Kévin était entre de bonnes mains et ne remarquerait pas sa courte absence.

Le jeune basque vit au loin son mari en grande discussion avec un pompier, « plutôt pas mal » selon lui. Il ne pu retenir la petite pointe de jalousie en lui et déjà s'excusait auprès d'Amy Lee et avançait vers la cour afin de rejoindre son homme…

P : T'es ici depuis longtemps ?

Y : J'suis arrivé aujourd'hui

P : Je savais bien que j't'avais jamais vu, j'm'en serais souvenu …

Yann commençait à comprendre son petit jeu, ce qui le fit sourire…

P : Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Y : J'suis Capitaine de la BAC à Paris

P (de plus en plus intéressé par le beau Capitaine) : Ce qui veut dire que t'es juste de passage ..?

Y : Ouai, j'repars demain

P : Oh ! déjà ? Dommage …

Y : ….. (Levant juste les épaules)

P : Bah alors on pourrait peut-être faire un truc après la soirée… j'ai finis ma garde donc on pourrait reprendre la navette ensemble ..?

Y (levant fièrement sa main gauche, son annulaire bien en évidence) : J'suis marié …

P (surpris) : Oh ! humm …. Je … enfin… j'ai eu l'impression que… qu'on… étaient… du même monde… désolé.

Kévin qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange durant son approche, les rejoignis enfin…

Y : Hey t'es là !

K : Ouai… j't'ai vu dehors alors j'suis venus aux nouvelles … salut ! dit-il au jeune pompier

P : salut ! (et voyant sur le doigt de Kévin une alliance) Week –End entre potes !

Y : Euh …. Bah … j'te présente … Kévin

Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de mains dont le jeune basque ne pu s'empêcher de faire plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait due, ce qui n'échappa pas à Yann…

Y : Et Kévin, j'te présente … bah … Kévin (tous sourire) … Mon mari … mon ange … l'amour de ma vie ! dit-il en l'enlaçant de ses bras puissants, son corps collé à son dos, sa tête reposant sur son épaule.

P (dans un rire soupiré) : OK ! au moins ça me rassure … mon radar est toujours intact !

Tous les trois rirent à cette réflexion, ce qui détendit l'air ambiant.

Le jeune Marin-Pompier les laissant seuls, ils décidèrent de faire un tour et d'aller voir de plus près les fameuses merveilles garées à l'arrière, dont leur avait tant parlé Ludovic et qui tournaient le dos à l'assemblée.

Arrivé là, Yann profitant du calme et que l'endroit soit désert, pour embrasser son homme avec douceur, baisé que Kévin lui rendis volontiers. Et ce qui ne devait être qu'une simple marque de tendresse se transforma en une étreinte passionnée. Ne voyant personne alentour, Yann entraina son jeune amant dans l'habitacle du petit camion de secours se trouvant à proximité. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'empressa de déboucler la ceinture de Kévin qui déjà devenait dur à la vue de son homme. Dans la précipitation de ses gestes, Yann se heurta au volant du camion, ce qui se traduisit par un grognement suivi d'un « Putain » non dissimulé.

Cet incident vite passé, il fit sauter le bouton, descendis la braguette et coulissa en bas de ses fesses le jean de Kévin. Ainsi le beau brun pu commencer sa douce torture. Il lui titilla d'abord le gland pour continuer en léchant, du bout de la langue, toute la longueur de sa queue pour enfin arriver à gober ses deux superbes abricots. Il prit ensuite le chemin inverse, tirant de plus en plus de plaisir à Kévin, à en juger par ses gémissements de plus en plus perceptibles. Finalement il le prit en bouche et entrepris de lent vas et vient, allant de bas en haut, de haut en bas, mettant son amant au supplice extrême.

Kévin voulus passer sa main dans le boxer de son mari afin de lui faire partager ce plaisir mais Yann le stoppa tous net et relâcha, non sans mal, la pression de sa bouche…

Y : Non mon ange…. Toi, tu ne fait rien ! tu profite c'est tous !

K : Mais t'es tous dur !

Y : T'inquiète j'm'en occupe …. Toi, tu bouge pas, j'veux que cette pipe soit la meilleure de ta vie !

Et sans plus attendre, il repartit à l'assaut de sa sucette si appétissante, tout en se caressant lui-même afin de ne pas être en reste. Ses vas et vient se faisant tantôt lent, tantôt plus rapide, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'excitation de Kévin ainsi que ses gémissements…

K : Oh Yann… oui, ouiiiii ! Oh Seigneur ! Plus vite, plus vite !

Yann s'exécuta et commença à accélérer la cadence qui restait malgré tout d'une sensualité inouïe, calant ses propres caresses au rythme de sa bouche. Kévin senti qu'il allait exploser et essaye de prévenir Yann de la jouissance imminente mais son homme en avait décidé autrement et comptait bien se délecter de sa friandise jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Yann senti alors Kévin se laisser aller dans sa bouche, accompagné d'un puissant râle de plaisir. Le beau brun avala sa semence avec délice, jusqu'à en lécher le bout de son gland pour ne rien perdre, tous en se lâchant dans sa propre main. Main que, malgré la demande de son mari, Kévin pris pour en suçoter ses doigts avec envie…

Y : T'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein …

K : Tu sais très bien que je ne résiste pas à ton goût … et puis c'est pas beau de gâcher !

Y : gourmand va … dit-il un sourire en coin, lui attrapant les lèvres pour mieux les embrasser

Une fois discrètement sortis de l'habitacle, ils voulurent continuer leur inspection mais Yann venait de prodiguer une si douce torture à Kévin que cela ne fit que lui donner encore plus envie de lui. Il vit alors les portes arrières su camion entre ouvertes et ni une, ni deux, i poussa son homme à l'intérieur…

Y : Kévin ! Mais qu'est ce t'prend ? Ca va pas ?

K : Si, très bien même

C'est alors qu'il vit la lueur de les yeux du jeun basque et compris de suite …

Y : Oh non ! Kévin … non ?

Mais Kévin ne l'écoutais déjà plus…

K : Alors comme ça tu te laisse draguer par Kévin le pompier ? Kévin le lieutenant ne te suffit plus ? dit-il ironiquement, un sourire coquin aux bords des lèvres.

Y (comprenant son petit manège) : Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Kévin qui peut me satisfaire et par chance je l'ai épousé !

K : Ah oui …. C'est vrai ça ? dit-il alors qu'il le poussait subtilement sur le brancard qui s'offrait à eux

Y : ….. (son regard valant tous les mots du monde)

K (déjà à califourchon sur lui) : Prouve-le !

Y : Tous ce que tu veux … dis moi et j'exécute mon Lieutenant …

K : J'ai envie de toi … j'ai envie d'te prendre, là, maintenant !

Y : Autant que tu veux bébé …

Kévin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et commença à se déshabiller de la façon la pus sensuelle possible pour exciter son homme, ce qui, il le savait parfaitement, aurais du succès. Yann était déjà dans tous ses états à la vue du streep-tease que lui offrait son mari mais quand celui-ci arriva à son boxer déjà bien tendu, ça frôlait l'insupportable.

Kévin se mit ensuite à dévêtir son homme des remparts de tissus qui le séparait de l'extase. Son polo y passa en premier, puis le bouton de son jean ne résista pas longtemps. Jean que Kévin fit glisser le long des jambes du beau brun, délicatement, telle une infinie caresse.

Le jeune basque se redressa, un genou de chaque côté de son amant, sur le brancard. Yann pris l'initiative de lui ôter son boxer, et se retrouva devant la virilité de son amant fièrement dressée…

K : Suce-moi ! dit-il d'un ton autoritaire sans équivoque

Yann surpris par tant d'assurance qui, d'habitude, le caractérisait lui, s'exécuta sans sourciller. Et il voulut y mettre toute son ardeur. Il le prit totalement en bouche pour mieux se reculer d'une infinie lenteur, toujours avec la même pression sur son sexe, afin de lui prodiguer la plus douce et plus excitante des tortures, ce qui fit frémir Kévin de plaisir. Il continua en passant sa langue sur ses jolis abricots pour mieux le reprendre en bouche par la suite et commencer un long va et vient qui emmena son jeune amant à l'extase ultime dans un gémissement de pur plaisir. Ce qui ne fit que décupler Kévin son désir pour Yann.

Et dans la seconde qui suivie, il repoussa Yann d'un coup sec en position allongé et attrapa son boxer entre ses dents pour le faire glisser sauvagement. Il attrapa les jambes du beau brun qu'il posa sur se épaules et dans l'instant le pénétra avec force er douceur mélangé, puis se retira et ainsi de suite pour que Yann s'habitus à lui, mais Yann était déjà en feu…

Y : Putain Kévin merde ! Qu'est ce que tu fou ?

K : J'ai une envie folle de prendre… mais j'veux pas te faire mal non plus Yann !

Y : Mais c'est bon t'inquiète pas, ca va !

K : ….

Y : Baise-moi Kévin ! j't'en supplis prend-moi, j'en peu plus …

K : Mais ….

Y Tu m'rends dingue ! Met-la moi bien profond…. J'veux te sentir en moi !

Kévin ne répondis pas et s'exécuta, heureux de voir son mari prendre autant de plaisir malgré qu'il ne soit pas adepte du mode « passif ». En s'enfonçant en lui jusqu'à la garde, il arracha à Yann un gémissement de douleur très vite remplacé par le contentement….

Y : Humm Kévin ! c'est bon ouiii ! Vient … vient encore…

K : J'arrive mon cœur….

Y : Oh oui…. plus… plus … fort ….. Plus fort ! finis-t-il par crier tout alletant

Ce qui décupla le plaisir de Kévin… entendre son mari gémir de plaisir sous ses coups de reins était tous simplement jouissif !

Après un dernier déhanchement, Kévin se déversa en Yann dans un cri de pure satisfaction, emmenant avec lui son mari vers le 7e ciel. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kévin se retira mais resta à califourchon sur Yann…

K : a ton tour maintenant …

Y : Quoi ! Mon cœur t'est sérieux là ? Si on continus comme ça tu va devoir me sortir de la avec ce brancard !

K : J'veux qu'tu m'prennes…. J'veux te sentir jouir en moi …

Et sans attendre une hypothétique réponse de la part de Yann, il commença une douce caresse sur le sexe de son amant, qui raviva immédiatement la flamme…

K : tu verras … comme ça tu te fatigueras pas trop …

Kévin, chaud bouillant, s'empala de tous son poids sur la queue gorgée de plaisir de son mari. Il monta et descenda dans une cadence de plus en plus effrénée à mesure que son plaisirs augmentait. Toute l'atmosphère n'était plus que désir, plaisir, amour, uniquement agrémenté de « humm… » ou de « ouiii … ». Kévin ondulait de plaisir, ce qui, en le voyant, rendit à Yann un second souffle. Et c'est les yeux dans les yeux, le bleu dans le vert, les mains entrelacées, faisant tinter leurs alliances, que Yann trouva la force d'un dernier coup de reins bien appuyé qui les mena au point de non retour, une fois encore, dans un « je t'aime » mutuel.

Leurs esprits enfin retrouvés et leurs tenues de nouveau descentes, ils sortirent sur a pointe des pieds du camion de secours. Les portes à peine refermées, ils sursautèrent en sentant une présence….

A suivre….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Ludovic arriva derrière eux …

L : Eh bah, vous étiez passés où tous les deux ?

Kévin et Yann se regardèrent, plus complice que jamais…

K : Euh … bah en faite… euh…. Yann voulait absolument voir les camions alors … dit-il d'un coup puis se tourna vers Yann

Y : … oui ….. oui, tu sais… les camions de pompier, tous ce rouge… ça…. Ça m'fascine en faite !

Kévin était intérieurement mort de rire de voir son homme essayer de se débattre avec le propre mensonge qu'il venait de lui mettre dans les pattes…

L : Ah bah, j'ai bien fait d'vous inviter, au moins tu peux régaler tes yeux de ces petits bijoux !

Y (maudissant Kévin de ce coup bas) : Me régaler… les yeux…. Ouai on va dire ça …

L : Avoue que ça aurait été dommage de rater ça !

K (moqueur, regardant toujours Yann) : Bah ouai, c'est clair … ça aurait été … VRAIMENT…. Dommage !

L : Bon, vous venez boire un verre, on à pas eu trop le temps de parler depuis que vous êtes arrivés… trop accaparés par votre fan club perso ! dit-il en rigolant

K : C'est vrai que mon homme fait toujours cet effet sur les gens… hommes ou femmes !

Y : Elles sont adorables …

L : Ouai je sais bien… ! c'est d ailleurs pour ça que la plupart d'entre nous sont jaloux de vous ce soir ! dit-il en plaisantant

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar tous en rigolant et continuèrent à discuter longuement en buvant verre après verre. Ludovic commençais à ne plus voir très clair et sortis prendre l'air sur la grande place. Kévin et Yann se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls. Kévin était blotti dans les bras de son homme qui l'enlaçait par derrière, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Ils étaient tous guillerets, l'alcool aidant légèrement. Soudain Yann regarda droit devant lui et vit cette splendeur rutilante…

Y : Dis-moi mon ange…

K : oui

Y : On l'as pas visiter celui-là ?

K : Lequel ?

Y : le gros là… avec sa grande lance et sa grosse échelle …

K : Euh non j'crois pas …. J'm'en souviendrais

Y (murmurant) : Moi aussi j'm'en souviendrais

(à haute voix cette fois) : Et pas tester non plus … ! (avec son regard emplis de luxure…)

K : Yann ?

Y : Humm

K : Dis-moi que ce que je sens n'est pas ce que j'crois ?

Y : Euh … bah …

K : Oh ! Yann ! Juste en regardant un camion de pompier !

Y : Eh ! Les camions m'fascine …. T'as déjà oublié ?

K (mort de rire) : OK, j'l'ai bien cherché…. C'est un coup en traitre, j'avoue tous… j'suis désolé.

Y : Ouai bah ça change rien … allez viens !

Ils coururent comme des gamins ayant peur d'être pris en faute. Une fois arrivé devant ou plutôt à l'arrière du véhicule imposant, ils montèrent discrètement afin d'atteindre la grande échelle qui avait été dépliée en partie pour l'occasion.

Yann était chaud comme la braise. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, ne quittant leurs lèvres que pour reprendre leur souffle et mieux les retrouver. En seulement quelques minutes ils étaient nus comme des vers à soie, se caressant, se cherchant l'un l'autre…

Y : J'en reviens pas d'avoir encore la tric malgré la journée qu'on vient de vivre … ! (une lueur dans les yeux) L'échelle…. C'est une première celle-là !

K : Ouai … ça m'excite encore plus !

Kévin n'eut pas une seconde pour réagir que déjà Yann le retourna sans ménagement, leurs faisant monter de quelques pas, et lui colla le torse contre l'échelle dressée tous comme leurs sexes au sommet de leurs érections. Il s'agrippa avec force aux barreaux de l'échelle, les phalanges blanchies par la pression, prêt à tous les plaisirs. C'est le moment que choisis Yann pour passer ses bras sous les aisselles de son mari, agrippant ses épaules. Puis il s'enfonça dar dar en lui, tous en force mais sauvagement sensuel. Il ralenti la cadence pour donner quelques coups de reins secs et bien appuyés, ce qui eu pour effet de faire perdre complètement la tête à Kévin qui était déjà au bord de l'apoplexie…

K : Ohhh… Oh Yann… enc… encore… ouiii !

Y : T'aimes ça hein ? T'aime quand j'te prends sauvagement ?

K : Humm …

Y : Dis-le !

K : Oh ouiii… j'… j'aime !

Y : Demande-le moi mon ange …

K : Yannnn … Prend…. Prend-moi sauva… sauvagement …!

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et d'un coup accéléra la cadence des ses coups de reins, plus violents les uns que les autres. A chacun d'eux le corps tous entier de Kévin se heurtait à l'échelle, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisirs qui n'excitèrent que d'avantage Yann. Il se déchaina complètement en lui, tel un animal sauvage… et Kévin adorais ça… retrouver son Yann fougueux du début, de temps en temps.

Quand il fut sur le point d'atteindre l'extase, Yann pris le sexe durcis de son amant et cala ses coups de mains à ses coups de reins, les emmenant tous deux à la plus haute jouissance, se criant le prénom de l'autre…

Y (toujours en lui) : Merci mon ange, t'était parfait…

K : C'est toi qui étais … inspiré ! Mais tu t'souviens du brancard ?

Y (intrigué) : Euh oui… quel rapport ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

K : Bah heureusement qu'on ne fait ça que de temps en temps …. Parce que si toi tu as le brancard… moi, c'est un fauteuil roulant qu'il va me falloir ! dit-il, amusé

Yann se retira délicatement, embrassa son homme encore une fois, tendrement. Ils se réajustèrent puis partirent rejoindre les autres, l'air de rien.

Il se faisait bientôt 23h30 et la soirée commençait à touchée à sa fin. Tous se dirigèrent petit à petit vers le pont d'embarquement pour attraper la dernière navette.

Keyann voulant encore profiter de cette soirée, décidèrent de redescendre à la crique pour un dernier coup d'œil, un dernier moment rien que tous les deux, comme seul au monde. A cette heure tardive, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive mais ils avaient préféré se poser au même endroit que la première fois, sur la gauche, prêt des rochers. D'ici, absolument personne ne pouvait les apercevoir.

Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, absorbant l'air frais qui leur fouettait légèrement le visage, ce sui leur fit un bien fou…

K : Et dire qu'on repart déjà demain… c'est passé tellement vite !

Y : C'est vrai... et cette ile est très agréable, c'est reposant, tranquille…

K : On reviendra !

Y : Oh que oui on reviendra ! Ca fait du bien de s'échapper un peu du quotidien de temps en temps.

K : On oublis tous les soucis le temps d'un week-end et on repart du bon pied, en pleine forme, en profitant à fond…

Y : ….. D'ailleurs en parlant de profiter à fond…

K : Yann ?

Y : Humm…

Yann parsemait la nuque de son mari de milliers de baisés, caressant ses bras, ses jambes…

K : Ne me dis pas que…

Y : … (continuant ses douces marques d'affection)

K : Oh non …. Ça va pas recommencer ? dit-il abasourdis

Y : Juste une petite fois … une dernière… pour conclure en beauté cette magnifique soirée romantique.

K : Romantique ! Sportive tu veux dire !

Y (riant à cette réflexion et le faisant pivoter pour être face à lui) : J'te promets qu'on fait rien de spécial, simplement une infinie tendresse … j'veux juste te donner de la tendresse…

K : Oui bah … effectivement… dis comme ça…. J'peux pas refuser ! répondit-il d'un air dépité, un petit sourire amoureux aux lèvres, trahissant son manque total de volonté

Yann passa ses mains sous son polo et lui retira délicatement, entrainant vers le haut les bras de Kévin…

K : C'est pas du jeu …. Tu sais parfaitement que j'peux pas te résister quand tu me regarde comme ça, avec tes yeux de crapaud mort d'amour… dit-il avec sa bouille d'ange.

Yann lui souris de plus belle et le jeune basque fondis complètement à cette vision. Ils en étaient déjà à la perte de leurs pantalons respectifs, suivi de leurs boxers. Yann resta assis, les jambes en arc de cercle et positionna son amant sur lui, de façon à ce qu'il puisse le voir, voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans lesquels il aimait se perdre.

Kévin enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Yann, ses bras enlaçant son cou. Yann le souleva légèrement et le pénétra dans une extrême douceur. Il se mouvait en lui avec délice, appréciant chaque coup de reins portés à son mari. Dieu qu'il aimait son homme, plus que sa propre vie, en sachant parfaitement que tous comme lui, Kévin donnerais sa vie pour la sienne.

Kévin était au comble du bonheur, il ondulait sur Yann à la même cadence que celui-ci, leurs corps emplis de chaleur. Leurs torses étaient en contact permanent, à ne faire qu'un, s'imbriquant à la perfection comme si leurs deux corps avaient été conçus l'un pour l'autre. Le bonheur et le plaisir à l'état brut se lires sur leurs visages au moment de leurs jouissances parfaitement synchronisées, accompagné de doux murmures…

Y : Je t'aime…

K : Je t'aime…

Puis se regardant à nouveau dans les yeux, le bleu océan rencontrant le vert émeraude…

Y : Always…

K : And Forever…

Il se faisait presque minuit quand ils rejoignirent les filles à l'embarquement. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous afin de repartir tous ensemble et profiter encore un peu les uns des autres. Evidemment, une fois embarqué, Kévin et Amy Lee se mirent naturellement à côté pour continuer leur conversation. Yann était amusé par la situation. Après tous, il n'y perdait pas trop au change, il avait quatre filles pour lui tous seul, « ce qui rendrait la plupart des hétéros jaloux « pensa-t-il.

A l'arrivée, tous ce petit monde se séparèrent dans des au revoir très ému autant pour les uns que pour les autres, Kévin et Amy Lee se promettant de garder contact et de se revoir très vite sur Paris, habitant à peu de distance l'un de l'autre.

En arrivant à l'hôtel vers minuit et demi, Keyann n'eurent qu'une envie, se plonger dans leur lit et c'est sous la couette, blottis l'un contre l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent en quelques minutes, plus heureux que jamais.

Le lendemain matin, déjà bien avancé suite à la grasse matinée octroyée, Kévin se réveilla le premier et eu la surprise de découvrir la belle érection matinale qu'offrait son mari. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et déjà il disparu sous la couette. La délicieuse, et au combien maîtrisée, caresse que lui prodiguait son homme avec sa bouche, réveilla Yann en douceur avec un sourire satisfait à en faire pâlir une tomate bien mûre, puis l'ayant senti complètement réveillé après le râle de plaisir qu'il lui avait arraché, Kévin remonta à la surface, se léchant encore les lèvres….

Y : Bonjour mon ange…

K : Bonjour à toi, amour de ma vie…

Y : J'le lasserais jamais de t'entendre dire ça, surtout accompagné d'un tel réveil …

K : C'est ou tu veux, quand tu veux bébé !

Y (souriant dans un soupire de bonheur) …. . Mon ange faut se lever, sauter dans la douche et préparer les valises. On doit rendre la chambre à 11h30 et il est déjà presque 11h00 !

Malgré la dangerosité de la chose, ils prirent une douche commune, et bien qu'ils résistèrent à la tentation de se donner l'un à l'autre, ils s'accordèrent malgré tous quelques caresses bien placées, suffisant à leur plaisir.

Et c'est tous propre et bien heureux qu'ils quittèrent l'hôtel pour rejoindre la gare de Marseille – St Charles où les attendrais leur le TGV qui les ramènerait à la vie de tous les jours avec ses joies, ses peines, les problèmes de boulot mais aussi leur vie à deux, heureux dans leur jolie maison.

Après un rapide arrêt dans un fast-food, histoire de calmer la faim qui les tiraillait, ils attendirent l'entrée en gare de leur train, qui ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps. Et déjà ils prenaient place dans leur wagon, en première classe, préférant jouer le confort maximum…

K : Ca nous à fait un bien fou ce petit week-end

Y : T'as eu une super idée mon ange… elle va me manquer notre petite Ile de Frioul…

Le train commençait déjà à avaler les kilomètres de railles et Kévin souri en pensant aux souvenirs qui se rattachaient à cette fameuse Ile…

K : C'est sûr qu'on en a vécu des choses là-bas !

Y (le même sourire aux lèvres que Kévin) : C'était magique … j'oublierais jamais ce week-end…

K : Tant mieux, c'était le but que je m'étais fixé !

Y : Eh bah c'est réussis !

Yann posa ses lèvres sur celles de son mari pour un doux baisé et, pour une fois, c'est lui qui se lova dans les bras de son homme, qui l'accueillit avec joie…

K : Je t'aime Yann. J'pourrais pas être plus heureux qu'avec toi… j'suis comblé

Y (après quelques secondes de silence, très calmement) : Moi pas …

K (se demandant s'il avait réellement bien saisi) : Quoi ?

Y : Te méprend pas mon ange, je t'aime et rien ne pourras changer ça, mais … il me manque quelques chose, et ce week-end me l'as confirmé…

K (ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à ça) : Mais ….

Y : J'veux un enfant …

FIN !


End file.
